Total Drama: A-Z (V2)
by OctoRiter
Summary: As a celebration of the 10th anniversary of Total Drama, Chris decides to host another season of 26 fresh faces, on the returning Pahkitew Island! The difference here is they all represent a different letter of the alphabet! With idols, alliances, and even themselves to worry about, who will net the grand prize of two million dollars? Find out on Total Drama: A-Z!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: You know, redoing stories is becoming a habit of mine. I've realized what the problem is though, so that's nice.**

 **This is a rewrite of the oldest story of mine on this site: Total Drama- A-Z. It was plagued with errors from the start, like failing to focus on all the characters, it was boring to reread, and the hiatuses that were spent away from it, one lasting a whole year.**

 **The problem is, I focus on way too many stories at once. Balancing all of these stories, as well as my personal life, leads to more and more burnout over time. It's not really healthy for writers to balance this many projects.**

 **So, I'm redoing this story, just because of what it means to me. (first ever story on this site) It means a lot to me, and I can't let it sit there, looking childish. I have grown over the few years I have been on this site, and I want this to prove it, as well as make this story the best that it can be.**

 **There will be changes, though. I'll discuss this later on.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: One of the new characters will be a little offensive to those reading. Rest assured, this does not, in any way, reflect my own opinions about the topics this character will bring up, and is only how they will be portrayed. I will tone it to where it's not done overboard.**

 **00 (Cliff of Shame) 00**

Chris had stood on the cliff of Pahkitew Island, casting his signature smirk towards the camera.

"Total Drama: the last decade had provided some of the most memorable television moments of all time. With 6 seasons, and a spin-off show, it has quite the history."

Chris stepped in front of the cameraman.

"And history _always_ repeats itself. Your host, Chris MacLean. It has been a privilege and an honor hosting Total Drama for the past ten years. And what better way to celebrate that, than with a new cast of fresh faces?"

"Now, I know what everyone is thinking. 'We don't like the new casts! Bring back the old faces!'" Chris imitated. "But the original cast is too busy with their adult lives now, and teenagers generally have a better outlook towards this competition.

"And, the new season is brought to you from Pahkitew Island, the no longer robotic island! That's right! The servers are now offline, so now, it's like Wawanakwa all over again, minus the sinking. This new cast will fight for a total of 2 million dollars!"

A boat horn sounded off in the horizon.

"And this season, there are 26 new competitors, each representing a different letter of the alphabet! And, there's a twist right from the start of the game as well! We have to wait until everyone gets here to drop this bombshell, of course."

The first boat dropped off the first competitor. She had her shoulder-blade length blonde hair in a pony tail, with a light blue belly t-shirt, and dark-colored yoga pants. She also had these black-rimmed sunglasses and was Caucasian. She seemed to be a bit taller than the average height of females her age.

"Our H contestant, Holly! How does it feel to be on Total Drama? Any plans on how you're playing?" Chris asked.

"It feels unreal." Holly replied. "And my game plan is to just go it alone, allies always get in the way no matter what."

"I wouldn't say that, Owen won from the help of his friends in TDI, remember?"

"A lot has changed, Chris. The same plan doesn't work twice."

The host nodded in approval, as the second boat pulled in. Holly went behind to the line where the beach met the sand.

The second contestant stepped off the boat. He was of Asian descent, and wore a long sleeved white shirt, and lightly colored jeans. His brown hair was brushed over to the side, as the breeze hit him.

"Total Drama, huh? Never thought I'd make it." he remarked.

"Yoshi! How was your trip down here, seeing you came all the way from Japan?"

"Surprisingly pleasant. It's really calming being at sea. I recommend more people do it."

"Alright, go over to stand by Holly, we have more people to introduce." Chris said as he spotted the next couple of boats in the horizon.

"Will do." Yoshi said as he stood next to Holly.

The third boat stopped, letting the next contestant get off. Unlike Holly, she had her blonde hair in a bun, and the tips of her hair was dyed pink. Through the bun was a paintbrush. She wore a skirt that went down to her knees, along with a white tank top, with a jean jacket.

"Olive! Paint anything good for us yet?"

"Only a victory." she said, confidently. Chris smiled at the answer as she stood next to the other two arrivals. Chris turned to the fourth contestant, as Olive shook hands with Holly and Yoshi.

A shaggy haired Caucasian boy got off the boat. He was generally shorter than the average male. A pen was on the top of his right ear. He wore a black and red jacket, and typical blue jeans. He brushed his brown hair to the side. His hazel eyes landed on his basic green notebook, which donned his initials, quickly puttting it back into his suitcase.

"Representing the letter C, Connor! What are you writing about?"

"Author never leak their projects. A lot of original ideas get stolen because of that. I will say, though, that it's about my time on the island." he said, shortly.

"Smart." Chris admitted. "Please stand over there."

Connor nodded, and stood next to Holly and Olive. Yoshi was already making conservation with Olive.

The next boat came in, revealing another female contestant. She was of darker skin, and had red highlights through her hair, which went down to her lower back. She was in an innocent white tee, and black jeans. Her eyes were wandering, but no one noticed her shifty gaze.

"This, is Rubi! What is your game plan?" Chris asked.

"I don't have one yet." she admitted sheepishly. "I'm tempted to just play the game as it happens."

"Not a bad strategy. Please stand with the others."

Rubi stood next to Connor, but as everyone looked out to the ocean, Rubi snuck a glance at Olive's chest, half of it being out of her tank top.

" _Already have some lookers on the show! This summer's gonna be great!"_ Rubi thought.

The next contestant arrived. He had a green sweatshirt, with a green streak in his hair as well, the rest of it being jet black. He had normal jeans, and was white. He had a confident look on his face as well.

"Logan, our L contestant!" Chris announced. "Why'd you sign up for Total Drama?"

"As anyone else would, Chris, to win the money." Logan answered. "I could do with 2 million dollars."

"Anyone would." Chris responded. "Step beside me, more contestants are arriving."

Logan stepped next to Yoshi.

"What's with this bunch?" Logan asked. "No one eager to talk?"

"You got me." Yoshi said. "Name's Yoshi." he said as he extended his hand outward.

"Cool name, he was my favorite Mario character." Logan said as he shook his hand. Yoshi just sighed.

The seventh competitor arrived, and heads turned. Connor dropped his jaw and Rubi almost gasped. The girl that arrived had long blonde hair, a purposely tight outfit to accentuate her curves, as well as her cleavage, and blue eyes.

"V is for Veronica! Wha-" Chris started, but was cut off by Veronica.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but where's the bathroom? My boat's bathroom was out of order." she asked.

"Over there." Chris pointed, and the bombshell ran to the bathroom, her outfit, helping her get fans by her breasts bouncing. After she left, everyone was either in awe, or unsure why others were in awe.

"I don't get it, they're just blobs of fat." Holly said. "What's so great about them?"

"It's not really something explainable." Connor replied. "All I know is, multiple people will be rewinding this episode."

Rubi muttered something along the lines of 'I will, too' but was unheard. Olive just playfully rolled her eyes as the boys continued being flustered.

 **00 Confessional: Wait, one this early? 00**

 **Veronica: -sits down, adjusting her cleavage- All according to plan. I knew this plan was gonna work. Thank God for early puberty, huh?**

 **Anyway, my plan is simple. Play on the boys' hormones, to further my status in the game, plain and simple. I even read the contracts, and they said we were old enough to make smart decisions, when relating to sexual stuff. I won't go that far, of course, but it's nice to keep in mind that we can do stuff like that, when or if the time comes.**

 **I should probably get back out there. Don't want them getting nosy.**

 **00**

The next male competitor was African American, and had an NFL jersey on. He was certainly tall as well, his jeans almost not reaching his ankles. His demeanor, however, seemed like he wouldn't be such a good time to get along with.

"Eric! How goes it?" Chris asked.

"Meh." he said indifferently as he lit a cigarette. Chris snatched it and his box out of his hands. "What gives, MacLean?"

"If you read your contract, you'd know that cigarettes and various things like that were on the contraband list. No bongs, weed, cigs, or vapes."

Eric just grumbled as he stomped over to the others. Veronica ran back to the group at the same time, making sure she calculated every running step as she returned.

As people were conversing and/or watching Veronica, the next boat arrived, dropping off a girl. She was also African American, and had her weave down to her neck. She wore an undershirt along with a jean jacket, with a white skirt.

"Unique, how are you?" Chris asked, stuffing Eric's cigarette box away.

"..."

"Right… go stand over there, please."

Unique complied, and stood next to Eric, as the next boat arrived.

The next boy, was of smaller frame, and generally looked younger than everyone else. He had an adult's jacket on, however, over his generic t-shirt.

"Shane! I've heard about your family and your ancestors."

"Yep! I'm an eighth-generation vampire hunter!" Shane said, proudly. "Granted, they're in smaller doses nowadays, but I like to think that in a different time period, I'd be doing my ancestors justice."

Connor looked up, almost intrigued, before going back to his notebook.

"Their exploits sound interesting. But, for now, please stand over there." Chris said.

As the next boat arrived, Shane felt a tug on his jacket. He turned to see Connor looking at him.

"Meet with me later today. Your family sounds really interesting, and I'd like to know more."

Shane beamed. "Of course!" Connor only smiled in response, before going back to his notebook again.

The next girl arrived, and she looked, _different_ , to say the least. She had pink hair, and this bright orange t-shirt on, as well as some very thick yoga pants.

"Wanda! You are the eleventh person to arrive! How do you like your opposition so far?"

She looked them over.

"Not bad." she smirked as she sat next to them.

As Chris began the next intro, Wanda sat next to Yoshi.

"I'm Yoshi." he greeted, extending his hand.

"Wanda." she greeted, shaking his hand. "You don't look to bad for being a Jap." she said, a little too loudly. Gasps were made as well as heads turned.

Yoshi looked quite offended, and for good measure. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, his tone rising.

"Well, you know, for someone culturally involved with Pearl Harbor and what not, you don't seem so bad." she said, very ignorantly.

Yoshi simply withdrew his hand, and didn't say a word.

"Early boot." muttered Eric.

To distract everyone from the scene that just took place, the next boat stopped. The new guy had a stereotypical depiction of what a nerd would look like. The glasses, the pocket protectors, even a retainer. He looked very pathetic, really.

"Quentin! Are you by any chance, related to Harold?" Chris smirked.

"Very funny, Chris." Quentin said. "You won't be mocking me when I win." he said as he quickly joined the others. Chris just shrugged it off.

Quentin stood near Holly. " _I need someone stupid enough to use as a vote shield. Will I get lucky enough?"_ he thought.

The 13th contestant arrived at the island. She was a short girl, about the same height as Shane, but looked a bit older. She had curly brunette hair, and a striped belly shirt.

"Tessa, representing the letter T! You're with the top half of the competition to arrive!" Chris announced.

"It feels like it's been going on forever." Holly remarked.

"Same." Logan agreed.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Tessa said. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Logan raised an eye. " _There's no way she's this nice. Either she's hiding a game plan, or she's naive."_

Tessa skipped over next to Shane. She fiddled around with his jacket sleeves as the next boat arrived.

The next arrival had a red baseball cap, a plain white tee, and some black shorts on. In his arms, he held a black skateboard. The board had a red stripe on the bottom of it.

"Aaron, our skater boy!" Chris announced.

Aaron took one word at Chris and shrugged him off. "Later." he said as he stood next to Connor.

Chris turned to the ocean, ignoring the previous encounter, as the next boat dropped off the next girl. She had dirty blonde hair, in pigtails, and a turquoise tee. She stared around, not really focusing on anything to look at.

"This is Kimberly! She is making Total Drama history as she is the first deaf contestant! She knows how to read lips, but that doesn't mean she'll talk to anyone. I won't ask her any questions, and I will move on to the next boat."

Kimberly looked at Chris gesturing to the crowd, and she thought of that as stand next to them, which she obliged. Meanwhile, the next arrival stepped off his boat. He looked simply grotesque, as his face was covered in acne, his hair was generally a mess, had a large black shirt with the sleeves cut off, as well as it having a skull on it, and his jeans were ripped up and torn.

"Butch! Welcome to the show! What is your game plan?"

"Crush whichever pipsqueak gets in my way." he said gruffly as he walked towards the crowd. As he got in the crowd, he knocked down Shane by walking into him.

"You got in my way." he said flatly.

Tessa helped Shane back to his feet. "Don't pay attention to that guy." she said sweetly. "He's just jealous that you'll last longer than him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt." Shane said, gripping his left arm.

The next boat arrived, this time having two people on it. One guy and one girl. The girl had bright red, curly hair, and green eyes. She had a grass skirt on, as well as a matching green top. She sort of resembled Izzy.

Meanwhile, the other arrival had a crazy getup on, like he was from the circus. All sorts of colors were shown on his suit, and had crazy blue hair.

"Ivy, and Gabriel! I assume you guys lived by each other to take the same boat?" Chris asked.

"Not at all. My boat broke down halfway, and it was lucky Ivy's boat was nearby. They let us on their boat, and we hitched a ride." Gabriel explained.

"He's pretty entertaining." Ivy commented. "For a circus performer, you certainly raise the bar."

Gabriel bowed in modesty. "Thank you, milady."

"Alright, please stand over there, there's only a few more people left." Chris said.

Ivy stood next to Connor, and Gabriel stood next to Tessa and Shane, the latter duo wanting to see Gabriel's tricks.

The next boat also had two people on it as well, another guy and girl. The girl had on what resembled a biker outfit. Her long brown hair flowed freely in the breeze, and she adjusted her heels.

The guy, however, had jet black hair slicked back to the back of his head, a dark blue sleeved shirt, and black jeans. He looked to be very excited, almost as excited as Owen on the first day of the show.

"Welcome, Natalya and Zayn!" Chris greeted.

Zayn winked to the camera, with a saucy smirk, then walked over to the rest of the crowd. Natalya, however, gave a wave to Chris.

"What will be your game plan, Nat?" Chris had asked.

"First off, don't call me Nat." she said in a heavy accent, most likely Russian. "To answer question, you will have to wait and see."

"I like your attitude." Chris complimented. "Please stand over there, as we only have a few more introductions left."

As Natalya joined the group, the next boat arrived. It only had one girl on, and she had gotten off. She was a little pudgy, and looked quite bored. She had purple highlights in her hair, and a plain black t-shirt on, with jeans.

"Jordyn! How was the trip down here?" Chris asked.

"Meh." she answered simply. When she joined the others, she got on the ground and took a nap, confusing most.

"Early boot." Logan commented.

Rubi had sneaked a glance down Veronica's top, getting a nice view of her breasts, as well as even glancing at Gabriel's spandex-clad circus suit, more specifically, his crotch. She was relieved that no one has caught onto her yet, even crossing her fingers behind her back.

Butch looked around to see who he could give a hard time, but ended up not deciding on anyone. He would by the time the night ends.

Holly got a hold of Kimberly, and said hello to her in sign language. Kimberly beamed as he realized that she could communicate with someone. She signed back hello, as well as asking her name.

The next arrival stepped off the boat. He had wavy red hair, and contrasting blue eyes. He had a matching red jacket, and was generally taller than most. He had a smirk on his face.

"Let's get dangerous." he remarked.

"Fletcher, our F contestant! Hopefully your game doesn't get the same letter grade." Chris commented.

"It won't, trust me." Fletcher promised. "F also stands for 'fearless'." he remarked as he joined the crowd, standing next to the sleeping Jordyn.

The next arrival appeared, showing a girl of Asian descent, and Wanda audibly voiced her discomfort by coughing abruptly. This girl had on a pink shirt (more like salmon), as well as a skirt going down to her kneecaps.

"This is Pearl, our competitor from Singapore! What will you be playing for: friend making, good summer, winning?"

"Quite simple, Chris. I came for the money, nothing else." Pearl replied, not looking to further comment on her statement. She stood next to Wanda, who showed discomfort, but no one noticed this.

The second to last boat arrived, having two more people on it, boy and girl. The boy was a short blonde, who was pretty serious looking, despite his size. He had on a purple jacket, with black pants. The girl, looked straight out of a Disney movie, as she had on a dress that resembled Cinderella's. She didn't have the tiara, but this didn't seem to bother her.

"Xander and Donna! How did you end up on the same boat?"

"My boat ran out of fuel, and Donna was courteous enough to let me on her boat." Xander replied, a little peeved that the insides of his shoes were wet.

"I couldn't turn him down, after all, he _looks_ like a good prince." she smiled.

"Only one more person left! Please make room for him." Chris had asked. The duo replied, making their way next to Eric and Yoshi.

The last boat arrived. One boy was on it, and he got off quickly. He had ruffled brown hair, wore a faded yellow tee, ruffed up jeans, and really impressive Nike shoes. He hugged Chris with force.

"Miles, get off of me!" the host screamed, trying to shake him off, but to no avail.

"Hello, what's your name?" Miles had asked Chris while still hugging him.

Chris, eventually, got him off and made him go to the crowd. Miles began asking everyone the same question he asked Chris, repeatedly.

"I'm going to kill someone…" Logan muttered.

Chris called everyone to attention as everyone had arrived. "Alright! Now that everyone is here, please follow me for the rundown of the game."

 **00 (Elimination Center) 00**

Instead of the tree stumps used in Pahkitew, There was now a giant set of bleachers sitting next to the giant podium Chris had used. Some of the campers gawked.

"How big are the teams this season?" Olive asked.

"All will be answered momentarily. For now, please find the seat with your names on it, alphabetical order." Chris said.

The campers all filed in, the N-Z campers behind the A-M ones. Logan inwardly cursed that Miles was right next to him, Rubi inwardly cursing at the fact that she couldn't sneak glances while here, Yoshi saw a disgusted glance coming from Wanda, and Jordyn slept.

"This is the new voting booth! Once elimination occurs, all you have to do is look at your touch screen, embedded in the desk in front of you, and tap on who you want gone. First tap goes, so no changing your vote. If one has immunity, their icon with be locked, forcing you to choose someone else." Chris announced.

"Why are there seats for all of us, if no more than 13 will be at each ceremony?" Ivy asked.

"Good question!" Chris said. "That's because, in this season, there are _no_ teams!"

Everyone was silent as they heard this news.

"…what." Xavier asked, flatly.

"That's right! Every challenge will either be for solo immunity, or automatic elimination!" Chris continued.

Connor thudded his head against his desk. Gabriel groaned, as Fletcher put his face in his hands.

"This certainly changes things." Pearl commented.

"Indeed it does!"

 **00 Confessional: The Proper Introduction 00**

 **Chris: Everyone knows what this is. It even still has it's Pahkitew charm!**

 **00**

 **Aaron: Well, this game suddenly got a lot harder.**

 **00**

 **Ivy: If people are wondering back home why I'm dressed like Izzy, well, it's because I'm her younger sister. I still haven't heard from her since her conclusion with the RCMP. I like to think it ended well.**

 **00**

 **Jordyn: -snores-**

 **00**

 **Rubi: Well, I haven't done a good job in being discreet. -nervously chuckles- Man, it's so great being Bisexual! Some of these opponents of mine wouldn't be bad blind dates, if you know what I mean.**

 **00**

 **Yoshi: Well, other than the possibility of me becoming the target of racism by Wanda, my opponents don't seem so bad, other than that Butch. Those two will be annoyances after a while.**

 **00**

 **Natalya: I will be very cutthroat in this game. Nothing personal against opponents, but I don't like losing.**

 **00**

 **Holly: Alliances will start up even sooner now with this game changer. Still, I will avoid them, as they only mess things up in the long run. I'll continue to talk to Kimberly, though, as I think I'm the only one on this island that knows sign language.**

 **00**

 **Connor: -sits, leaning against the wall- The prize money would be nice, but the one thing I auditioned for is inspiration. I'm a struggling author, and I really need a topic for my book. The thing is, though, I have nothing! Hopefully, time here will open up my mind.**

 **00**

 **Olive: That writer boy isn't half bad in the looks department. Otherwise, I think I'll be okay with this new rule.**

 **00**

"One last thing! Idols!"

Chris pulled up a presentation on everyone's touch screen, showcasing eight idols., seven showcasing all the logos from the past seasons of Total Drama, and the last one having Chris's face on it.

"The Island Idol allows you to work together in teams for one challenge only! Whichever team loses votes off someone, but the winning team is exempt from voting as well."

" _That one's worth finding."_ Pearl thought.

"The Action Idol allows you access to 10 random confessionals from the starting point of the competition, all the way until the time it's used. You'll select 10 random tapes, some more helpful than others."

" _Gotta get a hold of that one."_ Veronica thought.

"The World Tour Idol allows you to exempt three people from voting. This one will be useful to those with a lot of enemies."

Quentin smirked at this.

"The Revenge Idol allows you to bring back a person to the game! This is a double-edged sword, as they might know everyone's secrets upon their return. And, as a bonus, the returnee is immune on their arrival day!"

" _That one is neat."_ Aaron mused.

"The All Star Idol allows you to give a penalty vote onto someone of your choice! But be aware, that if the person with the penalty vote doesn't get eliminated on the same night, the one who played the idol in the first place will receive a penalty vote the following day."

" _Great…_ _"_ Xander thought.

"The Pahkitew Idol allows the player immunity, as well as full control of the island for the day! As everything here is manmade, you could manipulate it however you would like, while also being immune. And since you'd control the island, you would also not have to compete in the challenge during that day. Better not make too many enemies with that idol!" Chris laughed.

" _Must have that idol."_ Holly thought.

"The Ridonculous Idol gives you an advantage in a challenge. This one must be played before it begins."

" _Not as important as the other ones, but it doesn't mean it's worthless."_ Pearl thought.

"Lastly, the Chris Idol simply gives you immunity. But this one is different from the others, as it is rehidden every time it's played. It will be taken out of play once we reach our final five. The other idols will remain in play until my say-so. Everyone got that?"

A chorus of nods were given.

"Alright. Follow the trail behind me to your cabins. Pahkitew _kinda_ pissed off the higher-ups." Chris said.

"I wonder why." Eric said, out loud.

 **00 (Campsite) 00**

As the twenty six arrived at the campsite, there was a note from Chris.

" _There are two cabins, one for boys, other for girls. Now, since you are all of appropriate age, it is okay if one goes into the other cabin, just as long as they do not sleep in that cabin. We don't want any lawsuits because of hormonal teenagers."_

 _-Chris_

Zayn had read this aloud to the others, and when he put the note down, Donna spoke up.

"Chris could've worded it better, but at least we have cabins this time. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the ground." she said, rubbing her arm.

"I was." Ivy commented, looking a little bum. "I love the outdoors, so I was hoping we were going to rough it like Pahkitew did."

"Let's get settled in first." Xander suggested. "No doubt Chris is going to want us for a challenge soon, so let's get that out of the way."

After a quick sign of Holly telling Kimberly the plan, everyone went in to their respective cabin, unpacking whatever people had brought with them.

Yoshi took out a small photo album, riddled with pictures of his mom and dad, even baby photos, over the years. Shane looked over at Yoshi, and saw the album in his hands.

"What's that?" Shane had asked.

"Just a homesickness remedy, in case I need it." Yoshi smiled while flipping through the album. "I'm real close with my family."

"Your family seems cool." Shane noted.

Yoshi smiled again. "Thank you. What about yours, aside from the vampire legacy?"

Shane plopped down on his bed. "Oh, where do I even begin?"

Meanwhile, Gabriel was doing tricks he had learned over the years in the circus, impressing Fletcher and Xander.

"How long have you been in the circus?" Fletcher asked him.

"Well, my mom was in the trapeze act while pregnant with me, so about… always." Gabriel responded.

"Do you guys have tryouts at all? I'm known as a death-defying man back home." Fletcher had asked.

"Depends, mostly on how good the act is, as well as the confidence. All you'd have to do is meet us at the main tent."

"Where's that?" the red head asked.

"Under Lake Michigan."

Xander had looked up, seemingly lost at this answer. "Wha…?"

Fletcher looked a little confused as well, so he decided to leave the conversation alone.

 **00 Confessional: What a batch of people we have here, right? 00**

 **Yoshi: Shane's a good kid. He's sort of like a younger brother, something I cannot relate to, as my mom cannot have anymore children. I've seen a lot of shady people in this game, so I think it's my job to at least look out for the littler guys. They're gonna need it for this game.**

 **00**

 **Fletcher: -looks dejected- Well, that'll have to wait to be crossed off the bucket list. Still, not a bad couple of guys. I would've figured there would have been a lot of shmucks to worry about.**

 **00**

Meanwhile on the girls' side, Tessa was hanging upside down from her top bunk, her hair touching Ivy's face as she laid down, waiting for the challenge.

Ivy spat out another mouthful of hair. "Tessa, can you put your hair up if your gonna do that?" she asked politely.

Tessa's head came into Ivy's view, and nothing else. "I'm sorry, Ivy. I'll fix it!" she said as she her head went out of view, only for it to come back a second later, her hair being in a ponytail now. Ivy ignored how fast she did that, and went back into her resting position.

Meanwhile, Jordyn slept, _again,_ as Olive put away the last of her stuff. Rubi walked up to her.

"Hi! Olive, wasn't it?" Rubi guessed.

"Correct." Olive smiled. "I assume you wanted to ask me something?"

"I just wanted to make small talk. Anyone catch your eye, yet?" Rubi asked.

"Well, I can admit some boys on the island are rather attractive, but not enough for me to go gaga. I hardly even know their names." she joked. "How about you? Anyone you think is good looking?"

"Well, in my opinion, almost everyone on this island is good looking; the circus boy, the red head, that Zayn guy. Everyone has their perks." Rubi said, not going to mention the attractive girls as well.

"I see. Well, if you decide to make some moves later, best of luck to you."

"Thank you. To you as well." Rubi said with a wink, and left.

Olive felt unsure what the wink meant, but shrugged it off.

As that encounter finished, Unique just observed everybody, silently. At times it even felt like she didn't blink.

 **00 Confessional: At least everyone's getting along for now. 00**

 **Ivy: You don't necessarily need friends in Total Drama, but it certainly helps. Tessa, for example, seems like a person I will easily get along with. I was like her a couple years ago, really. When your related to Izzy, you know how to deal with energetic people.**

 **00**

 **Rubi: Alright, I didn't want to throw my sexuality around like it was some sort of prize I received, so I'm trying to just play it off like anyone else would. For those wondering, I _was_ gonna say Olive looked attractive, but I didn't know how she'd respond to that.**

 **00**

 **Donna: So, I'm bunking with a creepy silent girl, a lazy oaf, a deaf girl, and a racist? -shrugs- Eh, I've bunked with worse people.**

 **00 (Challenge Site) 00**

Chris had called the first challenge to order. Everyone met where the jousting challenge of the previous season was held at. There was a huge, circular platform in the water, looking unstable to be on. The only thing attached to it, was an anchor. Holly was prepared to sign the instructions of the challenge to Kimberly.

"This challenge should be pretty simple. Everyone is on the platform. If you get knocked off, you're eliminated and have to go back to land. Last one left earns immunity, and cannot be voted off. Any questions?" Chris explained.

"Yeah, this seems surprisingly simple. What's the catch?" Rubi asked.

"Nothing at all. The only thing you'll really notice is how the others will play the game. Will there be a lot of underhanded and dirty tactics, or will there be sportsmanship and fair play? Everyone decides that in the first challenge. You'll have to be on the lookout for any hidden meanings or strategies." Chris noted.

Everyone pondered this, as they realized Chris had a point. This challenge would certainly help everyone know what they are going up against. Chris ushered everyone onto the rocking and swaying platform.

Once everyone got into their places, Chris placed his finger on his trusty airhorn. Connor made eye contact with Olive, and then nodded at her. Olive took this as a mutual trust agreement, and nodded back. The same thing happened with Fletcher and Gabriel, as well as Veronica winking at Butch, with the latter getting the message.

 **00 Confessional: First Challenge Hype! 00**

 **Veronica: -sighs- It's so easy to manipulate boys.**

 **00**

 **Connor: This is where alliances start to bloom. I figured Olive would be a good first pick, as we both have a fine appreciation of art, be it literary or visually.**

 **00**

 **Miles: Hi, what's your name?**

 **00**

-BEEP-

With Chris sounding the airhorn, the game has truly started. Almost everyone charged forward to be in the middle. Everyone in the middle was either giving a headlock, or already in one. The stragglers on the outside were only struggling to stay on the raft.

Natalya, with ease, threw Jordyn off the raft, eliminating her. Eric, at the same time, had thrown Donna off the raft, her screaming all the way.

Aaron avoided attacks from Butch, as well as Zayn. As Aaron ran, he got decked by running into Gabriel, and both started sliding off the edge. Fletcher dove in and yanked Gabriel away from the edge, leaving Aaron flailing alone as he slid off the edge.

 **00 Confessional: Already three down. 00**

 **Aaron: Alliances are already a thing? Crap! I have to get allies, pronto!**

 **00**

 **Donna: Eric, unlike Xander, is _not_ a handsome prince! Who throws a girl into open waters like she's nothing?… oh wait, that was the purpose of the challenge… oh. Never mind.**

 **00**

 **Kimberly: -signs the word 'fun' excitedly-**

 **00**

Yoshi bumped into Quentin as the raft shook, and due to Quentin's build, he went sailing off the raft, eliminated. The Japanese lad looked very confused at this altercation.

 **00 Confessional: Is Yoshi strong, or Quentin weak? #confused 00**

 **Yoshi: I'm not that big, am I? -looks around him, checking for anything hinting otherwise-**

 **00**

 **Quentin: -smirks- I did that on purpose. I won't last long in a physical challenge with 26 people, so one has to play the smart game. Now, for my plans to work, I need a meat shield, someone with no tact, or decency… hmm…**

 **00**

Butch tossed Miles off the raft, as well as avoiding an attack from Holly. Holly's momentum carried her off the platform as well, leaving her in the water.

Pearl shoved Zayn into the water, before meeting with Unique. Unique sneak attacked Pearl from behind, shoving her into the spot where Zayn had surfaced.

Shane was on the outside of the platform, causing Butch to gain an idea. He stomped on the other side of the platform, causing Shane to go into the air, before coming back down into the water behind him, splashing most of the platform with water.

Wanda so happened to slip on this water, and slid into Tessa, tackling them both into the water as well.

Connor and Olive met up together as Eric tried to charge them off. Gaining an idea, Olive grabbed Connor's arm, and got down low, extending the arm like a makeshift trip wire. Eric tried to stop, but he had slipped on another puddle, and slipped right into the trap.. He flew off the raft, and Olive high-fived Connor.

Xander faced off against Logan. The two were having a really good scuffle, with Xander even complimenting Logan's abilities.

"Keep this up, and you could be my sparring partner." Xander told him, almost like a comrade.

"Sounds fun, but I'd rather win!" Logan said as he fought for some more ground.

Just then, Ivy ran between them and split them apart. The split caused Xander to be safe, while Logan slipped into the water. Ivy then dodged an attack from Natalya, almost getting the drop on her as well. Natalya grabbed Ivy's arm, and pulled her off the edge.

Veronica was grappling Kimberly. As Kimberly didn't have hearing aids, that meant it was fine for Veronica to throw her in. She didn't want to cause serious harm to anyone, but she wanted to win. Kimberly slipped off the raft.

Natalya shoved Rubi into Veronica, causing Rubi to eliminate both herself _and_ Veronica.

" _At least I'm seeing everyone soaking wet. That's the good part about losing."_ Rubi thought, while glancing at the wet girl next to her, who was wringing out her hair. Veronica actually noticed Rubi's eyes wander over to her, and she raised an eye herself.

 **00 Confessional: Man Overboard! 00**

 **Veronica: Is it just me, or is that Rubi chick checking me out? Eh, I'm not homophobic, nor homosexual, but if even the girls are getting turned on by me, I must be doing something right!**

 **00**

 **Logan: Chris was right, I did learn about most of my competition. I learned that Xander was pulling his punches, Ivy only joins a fight halfway through, and everybody has either played dirty, or not at all.**

 **00**

The last nine stood on the edges of the raft, eying each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. None of them were really too eager to be thrown into the water. Fletcher and Gabriel stood by each other on one side, Connor and Olive on another, as the others were scattered about.

Butch, capitalizing on the stalemate, charged forward into Xander, who dodged. He jumped behind Butch, and pushed him, sending the bully into Unique and Connor, eliminating them all.

Yoshi tried to fight Xander while his back was turned, but Xander anticipated it, and fought back. Meanwhile, Fletcher and Gabriel went after Olive, while Natalya wondered who she would target.

Olive got herself cornered, which is ironic because it's a circular platform. Fletcher and Gabriel closed in on her, which caused Olive to splash a puddle in their direction. Fletcher smiled for the effort, but then slipped on the scattered puddle. He crashed to the floor, then slid off the platform. Before Gabriel could process it, Olive got the drop on him and pushed Gabriel off, Fletcher dodging Gabriel as the circus boy flew into the water. With the two boys soaked, Olive made her getaway.

"At least this water isn't cold." Fletcher noted.

 **00 Confessional: Splish, splash, they're takin' a bath. 00**

 **Olive: That felt insane! And this is only the first challenge! It's just going to get crazier, but that felt so fun!**

 **00**

 **Connor: -holds notebook up- This notebook isn't only for book ideas, it's also my notes on my competition. So far I have Butch as meatheaded and brash, Natalya as strong and smart, so she's a threat, Olive as a good ally to get on my side, and Jordyn, Miles, and Wanda as early boots. It's a great study guide, or as I call it, "cheat sheet".**

 **00**

Xander and Yoshi battled still, while Natalya went for Olive. As Xander went to grab his opponent, Yoshi got down on the floor, causing Xander to flail his arms as he missed his grab. Yoshi then tripped Xander over the edge. As Yoshi turned, he avoided getting trampled by the two girls, and got to his feet. Olive whizzed by him, only for her to be grabbed by Yoshi, and thrown over the edge.

The last two were standing, Natalya and Yoshi. It set up to be an explosive confrontation.

 **00 Confessional: Head to head!**

 **Shane: The way they were staring at each other, I got goosebumps!**

 **00**

 **Holly: I wasn't expecting that ending…**

 **00**

As the two stared down each other, they went to back up. As they did, Yoshi slipped on a puddle, and his foot came up to hit Natalya in the face, knocking her on her back and sliding off the raft. Chris sounded his airhorn.

"After an eventful first challenge, Yoshi wins immunity!"

Yoshi went to cheer, but promptly slid off the raft. He surfaced and swam towards Natalya.

"Sorry about that." he apologized profusely.

"Is okay." Natalya waved him off with her hand. "I know it's simple accident." she said as they swam towards land.

 **00 (Clearing) 00**

The 26 gathered up, everyone drying their clothes as Chris called them to attention.

"Since Yoshi won, he now possesses the TD Necklace of Immunity." Chris announced as he held up a pretty expensive necklace with the Total Drama logo on it. Yoshi accepted it, and wore it around his neck. "I'll go further on the necklace later tonight. For now, spend your time however you want."

 **00 Confessional: How will the time be spent? 00**

 **Quentin: _Game time._**

 **00**

 **Veronica: Now… hunt for idols, or begin my social game? Hmmm…**

 **00**

 **Zayn: I'm gonna need some allies soon. Who to side with, though?**

 **00 (Campsite)**

Tessa was roasting marsh-mellows on a small campfire. She bit into a one that was a little more burnt than it should have been.

"Momma always did make them better." she mused.

She then noticed Ivy walking up to the campfire. Tessa offered her a stick to roast the sweets on, and the red-head accepted. As Ivy roasted hers, she made conversation.

"This season is gonna be crazy with 26 voters." Ivy commented.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Tessa muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'm short, for one. I'm gonna get a hard time off that alone. Besides that, I don't know the first thing about strategy! It's all confusing number stuff to me." Tessa said.

"It's not that bad. First, you just need a couple of allies." Ivy reassured.

"How many?"

"Well, you don't want too many, as that is seen as a threat, but you don't want none or only one, as that isn't enough to save you."

Tessa groaned. "Again, with the confusing numbers. It's why I fail math class back home."

Ivy rearranged her words. "You need about 2 or 3 allies with a cast this big. For instance, do you want to be in an alliance with me?"

Tessa turned to face her. "Depends. What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't have it in me to be a power player. If anything, we'll mostly always vote with the majority."

Tessa took these words into consideration.

"What if we're in the minority?"

"Idol hunting, or see if we can get anyone else on our side." Ivy stated.

Tessa looked thoughtful, then stuck her hand out.

"Tessa Bixbee, requesting to be in the alliance." she put on an old man voice.

Ivy smiled, as she did the same voice. "I say, you're in!"

The two girls laughed, not realizing Ivy's burning marsh-mellow.

 **00**

Xander was exercising outside the cabin, doing pushups. Daisy looked out her window to see the man doing his exercises. The princess said nothing, as she continued to watch the show outside her window.

It wasn't until Zayn walked up to him that things got awkward. Zayn noticed the girl in the window. "Dude, you're attracting a crowd."

"What?" Xander asked, looking around. Xander turned towards the window to see a blur of a girl zoom away from it. He turned back to Zayn. "Who was it?"

"Donna, I think? Eh, not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what's that?"

"Who you're voting for tonight. I have a vote in mind, but I wanted to ask around a bit." Zayn answered.

"Careful you don't do that too often. People'll think you're nosy, and vote you off." Xander warned. "Who are you voting for?"

Zayn tutted. "Uh, uh, I asked you first."

Xander huffed. "I was thinking Jordyn. She obviously doesn't care about the game, so I see it as a waste of a slot."

"I see." Zayn studied that answer. "Ok, thanks for your time." he said as he went to walk away.

"Wait, who are you voting for?" Xander called.

"You'll see!"

Xander huffed again, and went back to his push-ups.

 **00 Confessional: Strategy never starts too early. 00**

 **Daisy: What? If you were a hormonal girl, you'd do it too! He's so _hot!_**

 **00**

 **Xander: -seems miffed- I walked into his trick. Eh, not like it matters on the first night. He won't be tricking me again.**

 **00**

 **Tessa: I trust that Ivy knows what she's doing. At least I have a gal pal on the island, when the game gets too stressful!**

 **00 Forest 00**

Connor had sat against a tree, writing down knowledge either about the game or towards his story. As he put the finishing touches on his notes, Olive had walked up and sat down next to him, causing her to peer over his shoulder, looking into his book. Connor, miffed, closed his book.

"Anything you want?" he asked, shortly. "I don't do well with people looking at my stuff before it's finished."

"Well, I just came to say that your help in the challenge today was greatly appreciated." Olive complimented as she stood up. "And, I see benefits of us working together in the future."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You want an alliance with me?" he asked. "You don't know anything about me. How can you trust me?"

"Well, I know that work well with others, and you seem to have a short fuse on things that annoy you." she said with a smirk.

Connor smirked as well as he stood up. "Not bad for a first day. You got yourself an alliance mate." he said as he extended his hand. Olive accepted his handshake.

After a while, Connor gathered his belongings. "So, who we votin' for first?"

"I have a few ideas…" she began.

 **00 Confessional: Two alliances already? 00**

 **Connor: -seems to be in thought, tapping his chin- Olive raised a couple of good points. Honestly, aside from her, there's only about a few other people I can tolerate on this island. And let's be honest, that's not good on a season of 26 voters.**

 **00**

 **Olive: -exhales- Alright, an ally! Granted, we'll need a few more because of the nature of this season, but me and Connor will be the final two, I promise that!**

 **00 Ceremony 00**

The twenty-six sat in the same spots they did earlier that day, only difference is the sky went from bright blue, to dark black, stars filling the sky. Yoshi sat pridefully as the Immunity Necklace sat around his neck. Chris sat behind his podium, looking at his screen of results.

"Eventful first day! But, like always, one of you will be the first one voted off. I shall now set up the Walls of Secrecy to commence the ceremony!"

He tapped a button, causing the set of bleachers to rumble. After a little bit of rumbling, walls set up between everyone, sort of like a voting booth for elections, that way no one else could see who voted for who.

"Now everyone, select an icon on the screen to eliminate someone from the game!"

 **00 Time skip… 00**

The Walls of Secrecy came back down, letting everyone see each other again. Chris scrolled through his screen and saw the votes. He got out a tray of marsh-mellows, 25 of them.

"You all know the drill. If I give you a marsh-mellow, you stay in the game. To the one who doesn't receive one, they will be taking the Walk of Shame, to the all new send-off!" he announced. "The first one does go to Yoshi, then the following…"

 **00 Another time skip… 00**

The final two were Jordyn and Butch. Butch sat there confidently while Jordyn sat dazed.

"This is the final marsh-mellow. Butch, your attitude may have cost you the game, while Jordyn, your slacker nature might have got you voted off. I can reveal that the final marsh-mellow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Butch."

He caught his marsh-mellow, while Jordyn's screen turned off. She looked up, sleepy and confused.

"Your slacking cost you the prize. Follow me to your departure. The rest of you may leave."

Everyone got up, Connor giving a glance to Shane, Veronica winking at Butch (that caused Quentin to raise an eye, and follow them), Miles following Logan, Donna dreamily looking at Xander. Fletcher and Gabriel set off, looking for idols, Pearl convincing Aaron to come along with her to hunt for idols as well, and Tessa doing Ivy's hair.

 **00 Cliff of Shame 00**

Jordyn looked at her method of departure. Right in front of her was a giant slingshot. It looked as if it could fit an entire person in there!

"This is the Sling of Shame! Simply set into the cup of the slingshot, and you'll be sent to where your supposed to go!" Chris announced.

"Question." Jordyn asked, yawning. "Where, am I going?"

"You'll find out, get in the cup."

After hesitantly sitting down in the cup, Chris wasted no time pressing a button. This button press caused the slingshot to pull back and launch Jordyn through the night sky, screaming all the way.

"After the first boot of the season, what will happen next? What new alliances will form? What drama will arise? Find out next time, on Total Drama: A-Z!"

 **00**

 **Done! I say, this is a LOT better than the other version from years ago, if I say so. Now, let's go over some of the changes I made between the 2015 version, versus the 2018 one.**

 **-Characters: Some either got name changes, or were completely changed altogether.**

 **-Fletcher replaces Fiona in every way**

 **-Gabriel replaces Ginny**

 **-Holly, Jordyn, Natalya, Pearl, Rubi, Unique, Wanda, Xander, Yoshi, and Zayn all replace former competitors.**

 **Personality Changes: There are some pretty big ones, and some even got swapped around.**

 **-Connor is more serious**

 **-Donna is no longer a whiny crybaby**

 **-Eric is no longer an under the radar guy, he is instead a little more like Duncan.**

 **-Ivy is more laidback.**

 **-Kimberly is deaf. This is the most major change, as this completely rewrites her character. She was originally a secret villain in the first draft, but this season has plenty of villains, so another one would have been pointless, and this change leaves room for more character development than her previous one would have.**

 **-Olive stands out more as a potential challenge and social threat.**

 **-Quentin suffered a name change, and taking over someone else's slot as well, making Quinn from the previous season unable to compete.**

 **-Shane is a change from Shawn, the previous adaptation. His love for the supernatural stuff has dialed down a bit. (When Shawn was made, this was before the zombie nut we love from the canon existed.)**

 **-Tessa has more character, and stands out, unlike the first story.**

 **All in all, I think I will work way better with this cast than the previous one. I simply rushed into it, thinking it won't be that hard. I've really learned as a writer on this site.**

 **Now, the elimination notes:**

 **Jordyn: I do feel a little bad using her as a stepping stone for all of the other storylines to exist, but I did need someone expendable. We'll learn more about her later on, but for now, she places last, unless she is brought back with the revenge idol…**

 **00**

 **I do hope everyone enjoyed, and please leave any criticisms you have! It certainly helps.**

 **00 Contest Standings (and labels) 00**

 **Still In:**

 **Aaron (skater boy)**

 **Butch (bully)**

 **Connor (struggling author)**

 **Donna (princess)**

 **Eric (bad boy)**

 **Fletcher (fearlessly confident)**

 **Gabriel (circus performer)**

 **Holly (the solo act)**

 **Ivy (outdoorsy chick)**

 **Kimberly (cheerfully deaf)**

 **Logan (sarcastic douche)**

 **Miles (blissfully ignorant)**

 **Natalya (cutthroat foreigner)**

 **Olive (artistic strategist)**

 **Pearl (consumed by greed)**

 **Quentin (the mean nerd)**

 **Rubi (perverted romantic)**

 **Shane (vampire hunter)**

 **Tessa (the energetic shorty)**

 **Unique (silently ambiguous)**

 **Veronica (bad bombshell)**

 **Wanda (racially offensive)**

 **Xander (the friendly fighter)**

 **Yoshi (honorable opponent)**

 **Zayn (charismatic competitor)**

 **Eliminated: Jordyn (the lazy one)**

 **00**

 **Idol List:**

 **Island: Brings back teams for a challenge. (hidden)**

 **Action: Pick 10 random confessional tapes to watch. (hidden)**

 **World Tour: Exempt three people from voting. (hidden)**

 **Revenge: Pick someone to return to the contest. (hidden)**

 **All Star: Give a penalty vote to someone, but if they're not eliminated on the same night, the player of the idol receives a penalty vote as punishment. (hidden)**

 **Pahkitew: Gain control of the island for a day. (hidden)**

 **Ridonculous: Gain an advantage for a challenge. (hidden)**

 **Chris: Immunity. (hidden, still in play)**

 **00**

 **-OctoRiter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Chapter 2 under way! This cast will be a lot easier to deal with. Enjoy!**

 **Warning again: If you aren't comfortable with the way Wanda talks about certain topics in this chapter, don't worry, she will be far more toned down after this one. Again, she in no way reflects my personal views on these topics, it's simply her mindset and nothing else factors into it.**

 **00**

Chris stood near the Cliff of Shame, as well as the Sling of Shame. He raised his arms grandly.

"Last time, on Total Drama, we were introduced to our spunky new cast of teenagers! From skater Aaron, to painter Olive, to princess Donna, this colorful cast was quickly thrown into their first challenge, with the new twist of no teams!"

"A battle royal on a raft seemed like a fun way to kick things off! From here, we saw how people would play the game, fairly or corrupt! In the end, Yoshi bested Natalya and won immunity."

"Quickly afterward, new alliances grew like weeds, with Connor and Olive, Tessa and Ivy, and Fletcher and Gabriel, these were just the first pairs! More are sure to come later on…"

"After a pretty predictable ceremony, Jordyn the slacker was eliminated, and was the first to test out the new Sling of Shame!"

"With 25 remaining, who goes next? What new alliances will be birthed? And just who do you think will be eliminated next? Find out right now, on Total Drama: A-Z!"

 **00**

With the recap finished, Chris walked away from the Cliff of Shame. He went to the production tent where multiple interns sat, messing around with television screens, and cameras alike. Each screen had a different contestant on it, viewing them go about their day.

"Interns!" he called. "Breakfast time! Go to the provisions center, I'll overlook here while you guys eat."

The mass of interns left to go get food, as Chris sat down at the control center. Before he messed around with anything, he noticed one intern sitting next to him. Chris noticed he was kind of thin, and a little anti-social.

"You, what's your name?" Chris asked the small intern.

"A-Andrew." he stuttered, fidgeting his glasses.

"Why don't you go eat breaky with the other interns?" the host asked.

"Well, I just wanted to stay here. I'm not really hungry. And, I wanted to meet you!" Andrew said.

Chris raised an eye. "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, erm, I grew up watching Total Drama, and I really liked you hosting! I wanted to see you in person."

"Well, Andrew, always nice to meet a fan!" Chris said, shaking his hand. "Can't say that too often nowadays."

"Why's that?"

"It's, not important." Chris said, dismissing the subject. He pulled out a PB&J. "Eat that, you need your strength for the day."

Andrew said nothing as he nibbled on the sandwich, but he looked elated.

 **00**

Quentin and Butch were conversing in the forest.

"Nerd, why did you bring me out here?" Butch yelled.

"Shush it, you barbarian!" Quentin hissed. "I have a plan!"

"What's that, study for the final two?" the bully sneered.

Quentin face-palmed. "No, I can get you to the final two with me!"

Butch, unconvinced, smirked. "And how's that?"

"If you do what I say, I'll let you bully someone all you want. Just follow my lead."

Butch thought about it. "If I don't get to hurt someone by tomorrow night, then I walk. I'll even tell them about this little charade you're putting on, pretending to be the helpless victim."

Quentin, grunting, accepted the offer.

 **00 Confessional: Is this a deal with the devil? 00**

 **Quentin: Am I scared? Of course not! No one's going to believe that behemoth if he snitches. The only thing that'll suck is losing his vote. Now, who to have him beat up?**

 **00**

Yoshi was coming out of the showers, only covered by a towel. He still had the necklace of immunity on. He knew he'd have to give it back today, but he wanted to have it on as long as possible. Natalya had met up with him, wanting to take a shower herself.

"Cocky much?" Natalya joked, gesturing to the necklace Yoshi had on.

"Might as well be. You only have it for so long." he said.

"Well, you better prepare to hand it to me then." she smirked.

"Is that a threat?" Yoshi asked, smirking.

"More like promise." she said.

Logan came out of the showers, with a towel on as well. "Either kiss or don't. I'd rather have showers in silence." he said, walking past them.

The two looked at each other and blanked. "I have to shower." Natalya said as she walked into the girls room. Yoshi simply walked away.

 **00 Confessional: #awkward. 00**

 **Yoshi: Thanks, Logan. -crosses arms-**

 **00**

 **Logan: Harsh? Maybe. But you try enjoying your shower when two people just won't shut up.**

 **00**

Eric sat in the Mess Hall, along with Xander, Zayn, and Aaron. The bad boy impatiently tapped his fingers along the table.

"What's up with you?" Zayn asked him.

"Chris took my cigs! I'm going through a bit of withdrawal."

"Well, what usually helps you through the symptoms?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I need something to fiddle around with, like a pen or something."

"Give me a moment." Xander said as he got up to the kitchen counter. "Yo, anyone back there?"

An intern perked her head up. "What do you need?"

"Got a metal spoon?" he asked.

The intern disappeared, before returning with the utensil. "Here ya go." she said, plopping it into his hand.

Xander returned to the table, putting the spoon down in front of Eric. "There you go. Nothing too sharp to raise concern, but sturdy enough to where it won't break."

Eric mumbled gratitude as he gripped the spoon tighter.

 **00**

Olive was walking out of the cabin, preparing to meet up with her Connor in secret. She didn't want anyone to know about the alliance. Before the painter left, Pearl called her name.

"Where're you going?" Pearl had asked.

"Oh, just looking for idols before the challenge begins. You can never be too safe." she said coolly.

"I suppose. Good luck with that."

With that remark, Olive stepped out, and went to find Connor.

 **00 Confessional: Cool response or quick answer? You be the judge. 00**

 **Pearl: That girl's hiding something. It's too early in the contest to tell what that is, but I'll have to keep an eye on her.**

 **00**

Holly signed Kimberly on how she felt about the contest so far. Kimberly smiled and responded, saying she found it to be really fun, and a lot of the people seemed nice. Rubi looked at this conversation and smiled.

"That's so cool!" Rubi said. "I've always wanted to know how to do that."

Holly turned to Rubi, but still signed for Kimberly so that she could hear the conversation. "I could teach you. It's not easy to pick up, but with practice, you'll be able to do it like me."

"Please teach me."

Holly smiled as she made a sign. "This is hello."

 **00 Confessional: It pays to have communication. 00**

 **Rubi: -practices signing- This is cool! I have a couple deaf friends back home, but I was never able to learn sign language. -accidentally signs curse word- I wonder what that symbol means?**

 **00**

Veronica sat on the cabin steps, wondering about her future strategy.

"If I'm going to win, I need a few scapegoats. That nerd took away my obvious pick." she referenced Quentin leading Butch into the woods. "What other poor sap could I choose?"

She then saw Miles, walking away from Shane. He walked to the bathroom, blissfully unaware about his surroundings.

"Eh." Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

 **00 Confessional: That'd be too easy a pick. 00**

 **Veronica: Hey, I'm not gonna take advantage of him like that. I have standards. Nah, if I had to use him at all, I'd most likely just tell him to waste his vote. I need someone who I won't feel bad about using. Hmm…**

 **00**

Olive walked around in the forest. While looking around for any idols, she was mostly there to find Connor just to simply go over the plan for today.

She eventually found him in the same spot they had met up at yesterday. She made a note for future meetings to go towards this spot, the spot with the giant oak tree. He sat there, notebook in hand, but he wasn't writing anything down. She sat down next to him.

"Got a case of writer's block?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"More or less." he grunted, throwing his notebook on the ground next to him. "What's the plan for today, Picasso?" he joked.

She smirked at the name. "Well, I was hoping you'd have an idea for today."

"Nope. I'm not too big on the strategy side of Total Drama. I'll gladly follow you, though. You're doing this better than I would've."

She blushed at the compliment. "Well, I say for today we just play it by ear. That sound good for you, Shakespeare?" she smirked towards him.

He smiled back. "Sounds alright to me."

She couldn't tell if he was talking about the plan or the nickname she'd given him. She smiled nonetheless.

 **00**

At the bonfire pit, Ivy was with Tessa, the latter doing a handstand next to the former, who sat on a log.

"Do you have an idea for today?" Tessa asked, her hair hitting her face.

"Not really. The game is so different when there's no teams. We might need a couple more people with us." Ivy replied.

"Like who?"

Ivy stopped talking when Shane had sat down on a nearby log, roasting a fish he had caught.

"Hi ladies!" Shane greeted nicely. "I caught this fish recently, but I don't know how to exactly cook it."

Ivy sat down next to him. "Let me help you with that, then. I go camping with my father a lot, and he taught me how to cook a fish."

Shane looked on in childish wonder, and let the outdoorsy girl do her thing. Tessa fell on her back, putting too much weight on one side. Dizzy, she sat down next to Shane and Ivy. Tessa whispered to Ivy about letting him in the alliance, which Ivy considered.

"So, Shane, you make any friends yet?" Ivy asked.

"Besides you, not really. Not a lot of people want to socialize, but I think I'm friends with Miles!"

"Well, do you want to be in our alliance?" Tessa asked. "We'd be more than happy to have you here."

Shane beamed. "Sure! What do we do in one?"

"Mostly just keep each other safe, vote with each other. But we're a secret alliance, so you can't be telling anyone else unless we say so, okay?" Ivy told.

Shane nodded his head. Ivy took the fish off the fire. "If you get me a knife and some plates, I could prepare it."

Shane got up from the log. "Got it!" he said, running off towards the Mess Hall. Tessa got up.

"I'll go with him, just in case." she smiled, running off after him. Ivy put the fire out, so she could put the fish somewhere without burning it or making it dirty.

 **00 Confessional: New Addition! 00**

 **Shane: Yes! I'm in an alliance!**

 **00**

 **Ivy: He's a good kid. I'd want a little brother like him, a shame my parents are too old to have another child.**

 **00**

Gabriel hung upside down from his bunk, talking to Fletcher.

"We need a plan, man. It's a dangerous season." Gabriel had said.

"Well, I doubt any other alliances like ours have a solid plan yet. It's only the second day, after all. And if we need to vote for someone, we just vote for the person who did the worst in the challenge." Fletcher responded coolly.

Gabriel paused. "… uh, yeah. Sure, let's go with that."

"Glad you could see it my way." Fletcher smirked.

 **00 Confessional: But is his plan too simple? 00**

 **Fletcher: This ain't my first rodeo. I used to participate in a lot of TD forums growing up. My parents were really impressed after I won the tenth one.**

 **00**

Donna sat in the Mess Hall, observing the boys from across the room, noticing Zayn, Aaron, Eric, and most of all Xander. She dreamily sighed as the boy ate a piece of pancake.

Her fun was ruined by Wanda, who happened to sit next to her. "Why does Chris do that?" the rude girl asked.

"Do what?" Donna asked, hoping the answer would be innocent enough.

"Invite these foreigners." Wanda elaborated. "They weren't born around here, so they shouldn't compete around here!"

Donna, a little bit shocked, tried to understand who she was talking about. "What foreigner?"

"Zayn." she said. Donna noticed that by studying his face, you could tell he was from Europe, maybe somewhere like France. His strong chin helped the argument.

Unique, who was sitting next to Wanda and Donna when Wanda said 'foreigner', took her tray and went to a different table. Donna noticed this and face-palmed, while Wanda continued eating.

 **00 Confessional: Oh boy… 00**

 **Donna: I really hope she soon realizes that these comments aren't exactly friendly to everyone. With Zayn appearing to be French and Unique being African-American, she's going to make a lot of enemies.**

 **I've already seen the way she's made Pearl and Yoshi feel. Hopefully she cleans up her act, or it'll bite her in the butt later on.**

 **00**

Chris had called the next challenge to order. This challenge was set where the hide and seek challenge on Pahkitew Island was set. The same stage was still there. The stage had 24 chests.

"Welcome to the next challenge. First thing's first, I need the necklace back from Yoshi."

Yoshi walked up to Chris and handed over the powerful jewelry. Once finished, he returned to the rest of the group.

"Inside this forest, are 24 universal keys, fit to open any one of these chests. You notice that there are 25 of you, but only 24 chests. Well, that means today is your first automatic elimination challenge!"

Everyone groaned at this announcement.

"Now, all you gotta do today, is find a key, and open a chest. Once you do that, you're through to tomorrow. The one who doesn't open a chest, is automatically eliminated!"

Everyone looked prepared to find a key.

"Now, if people are running back with a key, but haven't used it, you can steal from them. Once the keys have unlocked a chest, they will not be in play anymore, so get rid of the idea of hiding here until someone brings a key back."

Logan snapped his fingers.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked.

"One question." Aaron asked. "Are these keys scattered all over the island, or are they enclosed?"

"Good question, skater! There is a circle of paint surrounding the space where you can find a key. If you step over the paint, you won't be finding one on the outside, that's for sure. If that's everything… GO!"

The campers split up in a multitude of directions, except for Unique. She walked up to Chris and held her hand out. Chris snickered as he gave up the key in his hands.

"I need to change my tactics." he laughed.

Unique didn't respond as she went to a random chest onstage and unlocked it. A horn sounded off over the intercom.

"CHEST UNLOCKED." the voice said, sounding a lot like Andrew's, the intern from before. "23 TO GO."

Unique simply went back to the cabin to rest, as there was going to be no vote today. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"We have one of those players every time, it seems." he remarked.

 **00**

Holly, Kimberly, and Rubi had all gone together as a group, to the annoyance of Holly, who originally wanted to go solo. Rubi had suggested the idea, with Holly signing the conversation to Kimberly so she could listen to it, and the deaf girl agreed with Rubi's idea. Holly, not annoyed by her company, but annoyed because she couldn't play the game how she wanted, went along with it for simplicity's sake.

It was a mostly silent search, with the occasional question from Rubi about how to sign a certain word. It was when Holly found a key. She gave it to Kimberly, and signed to take it to the chests. Hesitant, Kimberly agreed, not wanting to leave her friends, but also wanting to stay in the game. Kimberly ran off back the way they came.

"So, with her safe, what's the next plan?" Rubi asked Holly.

"We should split up. We both can find a key faster that way." Holly responded, really wanting to Rubi to accept her idea.

"Good idea." the pervert ran off in another direction. "Good luck!"

Holly, after Rubi left, put her hands together. "Finally! Now to play the game how I want!"

 **00 Confessional: How will she do? 00**

 **Holly: Don't get me wrong, I like Rubi and Kimberly and how friendly they are. But, 9 times out of ten, friendships do cost you the game. I will always be friends with them, but I'll put friendship on the back burner, as the game unfortunately comes first.**

 **00**

With Andrew's warning about another chest being opened, everyone worked twice as hard in their efforts to find one. The interns worked just as hard by creating a montage for this episode, as Chris explained it would have taken way too long to go on by itself.

-Miles found a key in a bear cave, and surprisingly came out unscathed. He turned the key after some trouble and survived another day.

-Donna had bee stings on her face as she turned her key.

-Quentin, actually being found by the bear, had scratch marks all over his outfit and face as he turned his key. He muttered something about luck going to dimwits as Miles stared happily at the nerd.

-Natalya found her key in a tree, and turned her key. She hoped for a harder challenge next time.

-Fletcher and Gabriel ran away from Fang as they both had keys of their own. Being in the safe circle, Chris waved Fang away. The shark wordlessly proclaimed he'd be back.

-Pearl found hers in the Mess Hall. She looked like she didn't have much difficulty acquiring it.

-Xander and Zayn arrived back to back, unlocking chests of their own. Donna breathed a sigh of relief when Xander came back.

 **00**

Only 13 spots remained. Andrew's warning rang loud and clear. Connor and Olive sprinted through the forest, wondering where a key could be at.

"This shouldn't be so hard." Connor grumbled. "24 keys and we haven't found one of them!"

"Don't give up hope! We can both find one!" Olive said back, hoping she could believe her words. She saw something shine in a tree and stopped. Unfortunately, Connor was running behind her, and crashed into her, not being able to stop in time.

Both lay on the ground, with Olive laying on top of Connor as a result of the crash. "What happened? Did you find one?" he asked from beneath her.

"It's in the tree above." she winced, feeling pain from the crash. She didn't bother to get up, as she found the current position comfortable. Connor only let this go on for a bit longer.

"As nice as this feels, we need to get that key. We could do this after the challenge if you need." he smirked.

She got up with haste, blushing madly as she paid no attention to him. She also tried to find a way to get up the tree.

Connor tried to climb up the tree, but panicked when he saw someone else coming. Yoshi saw that Connor was going for a key, and ran towards the tree. Connor yelped in surprise, and looked towards Olive.

"Picasso!" he called, using Olive's nickname he had given her. "I need a boost! Yoshi's coming fast!"

Olive booked towards the struggling author, and got under him, to boost him up the tree. Yoshi was almost there.

"Push me up higher!" he called, hurry in his voice.

Right before Yoshi could climb the tree, Connor yanked the key off the tree and pocketed it. He jumped off the tree, and landed on the ground, not nailing the landing.

Yoshi, however, couldn't stop himself in time and ran right into the tree and fell to the ground. Connor gave the key to Olive.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion. "It's your key!"

"I know, take it." he said not too confidently. "If this alliance is to work, I should pull my weight." he joked.

"You could be throwing away the game." she warned.

"At least I'll be saving yours." he shrugged, beginning to run off in the opposite direction.

Before he was too far out of earshot, she called out. "Good luck, Shakespeare!"

He flashed a thumbs-up and disappeared from sight.

 **00 Confessional: Will his sacrifice pay off? 00**

 **Olive: He's a damn fool, but he's a loyal damn fool. I hope he doesn't get eliminated because of this, it would suck… for the alliance! Yeah, it'd suck as my ally would be gone! -nervously laughs-**

 **00**

Andrew had updated the standings when Olive unlocked a chest.

Eric was still fiddling with the spoon, although he was squeezing it with more pressure than before. Aaron, standing beside him, noticed this.

"Is this the worst it's gonna get, or is their more to come?" the skater asked.

"More. So much more." the bad boy muttered.

"Is there any way this could go away without smoking?"

"I don't know… maybe water? That seems like it could help…" Eric said, clutching the spoon harder.

Aaron, not having any other ideas, led Eric to the river. Eric knelt down and splashed his face with water, before putting his whole head underwater. Aaron tried to get him back up, but Eric shrugged him off. Aaron felt uneasy leaving him there, but was surprised when Eric came back up with a key in his mouth.

"There's another one up the river. I could see it shine underwater. I'll take this one, as it's been in my mouth."

Aaron understood, and ran up the river to find the key Eric talked about. Eric was already making his way back to camp, already calmer.

 **00 Confessional: They ooze luck, it seems… 00**

 **Eric: Good thing we went to the river. -smiles-**

 **00**

Aaron and Eric had already opened their chests, as the other safe competitors sat nearby Chris, waiting for the challenge be over. They couldn't see anyone else looking for keys, which caused everyone to be a bit bored. Olive sat a little worried for her ally, Zayn juggled some nearby berries, and Miles sat happily, unaware of what was going on.

Everyone looked up when Logan ran into view, clutching a key in his hands as he ran away from Sasquatchinakwa. The beast saw the host's safe zone, and pouted before leaving. Logan unlocked a chest.

"This challenge sucks." Logan muttered, sweating profusely.

 **00**

The alliance of Shane, Tessa, and Ivy were all safe, shortly after Logan unlocked his chest. As this was happening, Veronica saw Butch fell off a tree again, presumed to be the fifth time.

Veronica sat behind the brute as he fell down, pinching her nose. "Butch, Butch, Butch, I thought you were motivated enough by the promise of seeing my breasts. You can't even climb a simple tree for me?"

He grunted. "I can! Watch this time!"

As he went to climb, though, Connor had sneaked from behind, and jumped off Butch as a pedestal, grabbing the key out of the tree. He ran out of reach of the bully and the bombshell, before sprinting towards immunity.

Veronica groaned. Butch tried to get up, but had landed in a thorn bush. The bombshell walked over to him, but noticed another key in the bush he was in. She grabbed the key and looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, well you didn't exactly help get it, but you helped me find a key. So, I'll be nice this time and let you win your reward, big guy, assuming you don't get eliminated of course."

Veronica walked off, leaving Butch to smile like a doofus, despite being in a thorn bush.

 **00 Confessional: WTF? 00**

 **Veronica: Will I let him see them? To be honest, I've slept with worse. As long as this dumbass sticks by me for the sole implication of anything sexual, I've got this game in the bag.**

 **00**

Connor unlocked his chest, along with Rubi and Veronica shortly after. This had left Butch, Holly, Wanda, and Yoshi still looking for a key. Connor led Olive away from everything so that they could look for idols. Xander had also went to look for them, with Donna requesting to tag along.

 **00**

Holly struggled to find a key.

"This would seem like the time I realize that I need friends more than I thought I did. But this is only the second challenge." she monologued to herself. "If I caved in now, it'd seem like I didn't even try. If this happens more, I'll consider it."

"CAMPERS. 2 KEYS REMAIN." Andrew's voice announced.

She paled. "Only 2 keys left?! Who else is with me?"

 **00**

Yoshi panicked as he tried to find a key. He looked everywhere he could, under rocks, in trees and bushes, even caves. Nothing.

He was looking in a bush, when he saw a blur almost run past him. He stopped the blur in time, and noticed a key fall out. He went to pick it up, but the person grabbed it too fast. Yoshi frowned in disgust as he found out who the blur was…

Wanda.

 **00 Confessional: I sense a stand-off. 00**

 **Yoshi: I wish I could say I didn't hate anyone on this island. But after the first day, and her remarks towards me, I don't say I really hate her, but I just can't be around her.**

 **00**

She stepped back from Yoshi and pocketed the key. "Listen buddy." she began. "Why don't you just lose this like you lost World War 2."

Yoshi looked affronted. "Alright, just who do you think you are!? Comparing me to an atrocious event that happened almost eighty years ago?"

"Whoa!" Wanda exclaimed. She looked confused as to why he was yelling. "It's not like I offended you or something."

Yoshi almost snapped, but kept enough composure. "Yes. Yes you are. Your commentary is tasteless and offensive, and frankly, downright immature. Saying this kind of stuff, to my _face,_ is insulting."

"Wow. You must be a pansy then, if you can't take a couple jabs."

Yoshi stopped being diplomatic after this comment.

A simple leg sweep caused Wanda to drop her key, and Yoshi to pick it up. "That's for the Pearl Harbor comment." he sneered before running off to gain immunity. Wanda immediately got up and ran after him.

 **00 Confessional: Revenge is given. 00**

 **Yoshi: Honestly, I wanted to sit there and insult her, but then I'd be just like her, and probably out of the game as well. I pick my battles wisely…**

 **but _damn,_ that felt nice to do!**

 **00**

Holly had found the last key and unlocked her chest. She was happy to see Rubi and Kimberly there, safe. She sat next to them, and found out Butch was also safe, realizing this only left Wanda and Yoshi left in the challenge.

Just then, the two ran into the clearing, Wanda having the key. Yoshi tackled her from behind, wrestling her for the key. The others went to help, but Chris said no one could interfere, threatening them for instant elimination if they did.

They had wrestled onto the stage, where after a minute of struggling, one finally ripped it away from the other, and unlocked the final chest.

Chris blasted his airhorn. "Alright! After a pretty eventful ending to the challenge, the one taking the Sling of Shame is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Wanda."

Yoshi fell to the ground, ecstatic that he was still in the game. Wanda however, looked at the ground in shame, and looked to be thoughtful about something.

"Wanda, you leave in the next hour. Everyone else is free to do whatever until tomorrow."

 **00 Confessional: 24 remain. 00**

 **Connor: -rubs his shoulder anxiously- Hopefully Yoshi doesn't hold grudges… -nervously laughs-**

 **00**

Veronica led Butch behind the cabins. Butch thought he was getting his reward, but was mad when he found out they were only there for strategy.

"So, first things first, do you have any other allies I don't know about?" Veronica asked the bully.

"If I answer you, do I actually get my reward you promised me from the challenge?" he sneered.

"Shut up about my breasts for one second! I already get enough praise about them back home, I could focus on other stuff besides that. Do you have any other allies?"

The bully shrugged. "The twerp, what was his name, the Q guy."

"Quentin? The scrawny nerd is your ally?" she asked in disbelief.

"He has this facade, he's like a schemer or something in disguise. I didn't pay enough attention to care."

Veronica pinched her nose in quiet anger. "Do you have anything else on the guy?"

"That he promised me I was in the final two if I followed him, and he'd let me beat up people and get away with it."

She looked thoughtful. "So he thinks he has the power to cover some tracks? Alright, that's helpful. Thanks, Butch."

He perked up. "So does this mean-?"

"Yeah, yeah." she cut him off, already undoing her bra.

 **00**

Wanda sat at the Cliff of Shame, ready to take the slingshot home. She sighed to herself as she thought over the past couple of days. She was about ready to be shot out, when someone surprising showed up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me." Wanda asked the person.

"I don't hate anyone." the person said, revealing to be Yoshi. "It's not who I am."

"Then what are you hear for? To make me feel worse than I already do? I'm ashamed of myself." Wanda hung her head in shame.

"You feel bad?" Yoshi asked in amazement.

"Yes. I kept thinking about my behavior after I got eliminated. I wondered why I was, and my mind led me to where I screwed up. I screwed up by getting off that boat." she muttered.

"If you already feel horrible, that means you're learning from your mistakes already. The feelings won't go away too easily, but at least you know better for the future." he said wisely.

"So, you're not angry?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, I am." he told, matter-of-fact. "I won't be able to forgive too easily, but I'm willing to forget about it if you're changing for the better." he said, holding out his hand.

She accepted the handshake. "I'm so sorry I was racist towards you and the others."

"I accept your apology."

She got up, and climbed into the slingshot. "Chris, I'm ready. Launch me."

Chris pressed the button, and the no longer offensive girl was launched into the horizon.

Chris turned towards Yoshi. "I was surprised you made up with her so fast. What made you want to come here in the first place?"

"She didn't deserve an empty send-off. I figured she'd wanted someone over no one." he said, walking away.

 **00 Confessional: She's not so bad after all… she's still bad, but, at least she wants to make a change now. 00**

 **Holly: The reason I took so long in the challenge today is that I was idol searching as well. I found this! -holds up World Tour Idol- This one's important, so I'll be sure to hold onto it for as long as possible.**

 **00**

Aaron and Eric sat in the cabin. Eric clutched the spoon, but not as hard as he was before.

"Kid," he called to Aaron, "I appreciate you helping me in the challenge today."

"It was no problem. I would have felt like garbage leaving you on your own."

"Well, if you need me to help you in the future, you got an alliance member." Eric said, the skater boy lighting up at that comment. Eric went to bed shortly after.

 **00**

Chris stood by the Sling of Shame.

"So, with Wanda gone, an idol being found, and more alliances springing up, what is going to happen next? Find out next time, on Total Drama: A-Z!"

 **00**

 **This one came out faster than I thought it would, and that's great! Seeing how I was with updates for this story previously, this is a great change.**

 **Notes: Wanda- This is what I meant by toning her down. She realized her errors and is wanting to become a better person, even after she was eliminated from the game. She leaves here, as if she had gotten any farther, she would have become too one note for anything good to come out of her.**

 **00 Contest Standings 00**

 **Still In:**

 **Aaron, Butch, Connor, Donna, Eric, Fletcher, Gabriel, Holly, Ivy, Kimberly, Logan, Miles, Natalya, Olive, Pearl, Quentin, Rubi, Shane, Tessa, Unique, Veronica, Xander, Yoshi, Zayn**

 **Eliminated: Jordyn, Wanda**

 **00**

 **Idol List:**

 **Island: Brings back teams for a challenge. (hidden)**

 **Action: Pick 10 random confessional tapes to watch. (hidden)**

 **World Tour: Exempt three people from voting. (HELD BY HOLLY)**

 **Revenge: Pick someone to return to the contest. (hidden)**

 **All Star: Give a penalty vote to someone, but if the victim is not eliminated on the same night, the player of the idol receives a penalty vote as punishment. (hidden)**

 **Pahkitew: Gain control of the island for a day. (hidden)**

 **Ridonculous: Gain an advantage for a challenge. (hidden)**

 **Chris: Immunity. (hidden, still in play)**

 **00**

 **-OctoRiter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Aside from celebrating my birthday between the break, I have nothing to say. Enjoy!**

 **PS- This is just a warning for something else entirely. If any of you see the name Daisy in this story, it is Donna. I'm getting her name confused more and more, and I hopefully don't have any more name mistakes. If you do see any though, Daisy is Donna, and Donna is also Donna.**

 **00**

Chris stood on the Cliff of Shame.

"Last time, on Total Drama, a simple key challenge was in store for our campers. Some, more successful than others, heh. Connor and Olive worked together to prevail in the challenge, and we also had other duos team up, like Fletcher and Gabriel, Butch and Veronica, even Aaron and Eric!"

"Ivy and Tessa's alliance grew with adding Shane, Pearl grows suspicious of Olive, Holly struggles to stray from Kimberly and Rubi, and Donna begins to crush on Xander! Lots of drama starting to arise."

"Minor note, that Holly had found an idol at the end of the night! The World Tour idol is a powerful one to have."

"The end of the challenge saw Yoshi prevail over Wanda. The racist, after having a sit down with Yoshi, realized her racist views had actually hurt people's feelings a bit. She promised Yoshi she'd change her ways, but personally, I don't see it happening. Yoshi, however, seemed glad with Wanda in the end, hurt, but still wanting to be a friend."

"24 remain, and today, we see how the campers deal with a partner to worry about as well! Who will be paired with who, and what will they do? Find out on this episode of Total Drama: A-Z!"

 **00**

Chris sat in the intern tent again, as everyone else ate their breakfast. To his surprise, Andrew was the only one who stayed again, pulling out a lunchbox as he sat with the host.

"Kid, why do you want to stay here with me? Don't you have any other intern buddies?" Chris asked.

"Not really, no." Andrew said, looking towards the floor. "Plus, I just really like your company when you're not busy."

Chris looked touched. "You're not too bad, kid. How'd you like camera duty for today's challenge?"

Andrew smiled, and nodded furiously. "Yes, sir!"

"Call me Chris, since the other campers already do. I'm not one for formalities."

 **00**

 **Andrew: I don't think I'm allowed to use this, but I want to get this off my chest, and talking to myself isn't gonna help me, in fact, I'd look weirder than I already am. This is pretty big news, as I only found about this a few weeks before the show started. -he pulls out a picture, then took a deep breath-**

 **I am… Chris's son. I always thought my dad died before I was born, but my mom revealed to me everything when she found out I was interning for this show! I was mad at her at first for not telling me sooner, but she had reasons for it, that I won't bother explaining for now. All I need to do is find a good time to tell Chris he's my father…**

 **How would he react to such a thing?**

 **00**

Aaron woke up in the forest, stirring. He noticed Eric next to him, still holding onto the spoon firmly as he snored. Aaron looked around, and saw a note next to him.

" _Hello, A and E. I bet you guys must be shocked after waking up in this location. I spiked your dinners last night for today's challenge! You and your partner have to make your way back to the campsite. The first six teams back win immunity, The last six teams are up for elimination. Only the losing teams will be able to vote tonight. With you are enough provisions to last you guys the whole night, if need be."_

" _Both members have to arrive for you to win immunity. Any one who shows up solo will not win. Better treat your partner nice!"_

 _-Chris_

Aaron noticed a duffel bag of provisions next to Eric. He picked it up and shook Eric awake.

"Huh? What are we doing out here?" the bad boy yelled.

"It's today's challenge." Aaron explained. "We have to get back to camp, and our food is in the bag."

Eric glanced at the duffel bag, and smirked. "Seems simple enough. Let's get going."

 **00**

 **Aaron: Eric seems like he's having an easier time without his cigarettes. The spoon surely does help, doesn't it?**

 **00**

 **Chris: I paired the duos, due to the interactions they've made over the past couple days. If there's any random duo, then that means I had no one else to pair them with.**

 **00**

At the same time, all of the other duos had woken up, almost reading the rules at the exact same time as the skater did. Butch and Veronica started the challenge, after a brief distraction from the bully, wanting another peek at Veronica's chest. She simply replied with a kick to his nuts, and walked away, the bully yelping at a higher pitch he wanted to.

Connor and Olive wasted no time working together, hiking immediately.

Donna and Xander started the challenge as well, but after a silent squeal from Daisy as she could finally have some alone time with the boy.

Fletcher and Gabriel exchanged no words, except a high five, when they woke up.

Holly and Kimberly smiled at each other, but Holly inwardly cursed that today was a pairs challenge instead of a solo one.

Ivy and Tessa behaved similarly to that of Connor and Olive, wasting no time to get up and go.

Logan seethed with Miles being his teammate. Miles didn't know why Logan was mad, and tried to cheer him up. The sarcastic one tried not to pay attention to him.

Natalya and Yoshi were shocked to be paired together, but accepted it, thinking it'd be great to work with the friendly rival, to know their strengths and weaknesses.

Pearl and Quentin didn't know why they were paired together, but tried to maintain teamwork regardless.

Rubi and Shane were okay with working together, making small talk as they trekked through the forest.

Zayn shuddered as Unique silently gazed towards him. She hasn't spoken a word, and the boy tried to get the challenge done as soon as possible.

All in all, mostly everyone was happy.

 **00**

 **Quentin: Why Pearl? I have no problems with her, it's just that I thought I'd be paired with Butch. Maybe Pearl has a secret side to her… nah. It's just coincidence.**

 **00**

 **Zayn: Unique hasn't said a word since stepping off the boat on the first day. She's a little creepy, but why me? Surely, there was anyone else!?**

 **00**

 **Shane: Shame I couldn't be with the other girls, but Rubi's fine. From the small talk we've already made, I already see her as like a big sister to me, so hopefully she could answer some questions I have. -smiles-**

 **00**

 **Donna: -shrieks- Finally! No more watching from the shadows like a shy boy! I can finally get to talk with him!**

 **00**

 **Holly: Ugh, it's the third day, and I've only worked solo once! And when I did, I almost lost! I would kill for one solo challenge about now, I need to prove myself more!**

 **00**

 **Logan: -sighs- I'm sure Miles isn't a bad kid. Maybe in his own world, but he's not anything I consider bad. I just don't have the mental tolerance for personalities like his, loud, repetitive, and annoying. To make it easier on myself, I should just talk with him calmly.**

 **00**

 **Tessa: Good thing I made friends with the outdoorsy chick! Without her as a friend, I would have never known what to do. Shame Shane wasn't with us.**

 **00**

Xander and Donna walked in silence for a bit, before Donna finally asked him questions, a lot of them.

"So, handsome, what was your reason to sign up for Total Drama?" she asked, in a way that she hoped wasn't too forward.

"Well, aside from the prize, I needed a getaway. My brothers and sister are great, but they are quite the annoyance." he said, looking out to hopefully see the campsite.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

He quirked an eye, but answered the question. "Montana. Are you okay? You're never this talkative."

Donna was about to answer, but paled when she looked behind Xander. Worried, Xander looked behind him to see the marshmallow stealing bear from the first season, not a robotic copy from Pahkitew.

The duo screamed and ran the other way, away from him.

 **00**

 **Xander: I thought Zayn was kidding when he said she had a crush on me. I thought it was just a looks thing, but it must've been where our boats collided before the show. I don't know what to do, as believe it or not, I've never been in a relationship before. Pray that I don't make a fool out of myself.**

 **00**

Logan gave Miles a protein bar, and the goofy boy started to nibble at it. Logan hadn't said a word to his partner, only talking to respond to him. He feared he might have lost his temper on Miles, and he didn't deserve that.

"Logan, do you know where the camp is?" Miles had asked him.

"Hopefully. My guess, is that we keep walking this way." he pointed in front of him.

"Whatever you say!" Miles agreed happily.

Logan raised an eye, but no one saw the tiny genuine smile on his face.

 **00**

Tessa was looking up a tree. "Ivy! You see the camp yet?!"

Ivy was in the tree, towards the top of it, scouting the island for any buildings. She smiled, and slid down the tree.

"Follow me, Tess!" Ivy said, running to the campsite.

"Wait up!" the short girl cried out. "I'm not as fast!"

 **00**

 **Ivy: A challenge meant for me, is a challenge I can deal with. I forgive the whole drugging the food thing if it meant an outdoor day!**

 **00**

When Ivy stopped, Tessa came up to her, panting. She sat on the ground and looked up to Ivy.

"Do you," Tessa started, but was out of breath, "even know… where the… campsite is?"

"Yep!" she said as she pointed in front of her. "If we keep going that way, we'll reach the camp in no time. You ready?"

"Almost..." Tessa huffed.

Ivy rolled her eyes and picked up the smaller girl, and threw her over her shoulder. "Let's go, Tess. This is a good day so far, and I want us to win!"

Tessa only gave a shout before Ivy ran off, hopefully to the campsite.

 **00**

"Fletcher, where are we?" the circus boy asked.

"Closer to the camp than we were a minute ago, that's where." Fletcher smiled as he brushed his developing beard. "I snagged a compass from the crew, and I know camp is north of where we started. I hiked around the island whenever I had spare time."

"When's that? Usually you're with me for the whole day." Gabriel asked.

"I have a little bit of insomnia, so usually when everyone heads to sleep that I hike alone" the daredevil responded. "Helps put me to sleep in the hardest times. What I wish for is an exciting challenge! The only exhilarating one we had was the battle royale on the raft! I'm aching for excitement!"

Gabriel didn't know how to respond to that at first. "I'm sure Chris has something planned for us next time. He doesn't go this many calm challenges in a row. He has to spice it up eventually."

Fletcher smiled at that. "Yeah, it'd be a pretty boring season without us defying death a minimum of five times."

 **00**

 **Gabriel: Our walk was pretty much quiet after that. Even though we're friends here, we stick together solely because of the risk of losing. I want to know more about him, though, he's so secretive. This is the first about his insomnia I'm hearing about.**

 **00**

 **Fletcher: Boring, McLean! Do something cooler next time. -crosses arms and huffs, before snickering- Man, I seriously can't whine like that with a straight face..**

 **00 Night Time 00**

Rubi was setting up the campsite for the night. She and Shane didn't want to risk hiking all night, and didn't feel like they were targets for elimination, so they decided to relax for the night.

As Rubi laid down a big blanket to lay on instead of grass, she saw Shane walk back, presumably from going to the bathroom. He waved, and helped Rubi with the blanket.

"Rubi?" the boy asked.

"Yes?"

"I need your advice on something." he said. She perked up at him saying this.

"What for?" she asked, as they both settled down on the blanket, looking up at the stars.

"Crushes."

The flirt smiled, inwardly knowing he wasn't crushing on her, but rather someone else on the island. "Who is it you're crushing on?" she smiled.

"You won't tease me on it, will you? My parents tend to do that, and that's why I don't talk to them about this sort of thing."

"I promise not to tease you, Shane. I'll keep this talk a secret."

Shane relaxed, fixing his coat before speaking. "Well, I've been talking with Ivy and Tessa more as the show goes on, but I think I'm getting feelings for Tessa."

Rubi whispered an "aww" before letting him continue.

"I know not to rush on these feelings, because I barely know her and all, but my heart feels funny whenever she's around. It feels funny right now just talking about her! I just wanted to ask what you think I should do." he said, spreading his arms out on the blanket.

Rubi looked to be in thought for a few moments, then spoke. "Well, you're right about not rushing into it, but I would still do what you normally do. Just talk and hang out with her, and if these feelings intensify over the next couple of days, I would ask her. Nothing too serious, but something like asking for her phone number, or wanting to meet after the show. Don't hit her all at once, that might make her a little stressed."

Shane took all of her words into consideration. He smiled and hugged Rubi. "Thanks, Rubi. I'm gonna remember every word."

All Rubi did was smile back, accepting the small boy's hug.

 **00**

 **Rubi: -sighs- He's like a little brother. It's cute, seeing him going through the stages of a crush. I hope my advice was good enough. -brushes hair out of her face-**

 **00**

 **Shane: Man, Rubi sure is wise. I wonder if she likes anyone on the island? She was looking at a lot of people on the first day, but I wonder why she looked at their shirts rather than their faces.**

 **00**

Connor and Olive were leaning against a tree, both looking rather sleepy. Olive sat close enough to Connor to warrant a blush, but either the author didn't see, or didn't care.

"I still say we could've gone a little farther." Olive yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nonsense, Picasso." Connor smirked, bags under his eyes. "With you being drowsy, and with those clouds rolling in, we're better off sitting for the night."

"What clouds?" she asked, looking up.

Indeed, rain clouds were rolling over the island. Not lightning and thunder clouds, but enough to give a good rain storm. Olive looked back down and grumbled to herself.

"I hate it when you're right." she grumbled playfully.

"That must be all the time then." he teased. She just blew a raspberry in response, before laughing.

Right before she settled in to sleep, a tree had fallen nearby, creating a thunder-like sound. Reacting, Olive yelped right into Connor's lap. They made eye contact, and that moment felt like it made time stop to them.

"Um, uh, it's gonna get cold soon because of the rain, I just thought we might need some extra warmth." she said, not too convincingly.

"Uh, sure. Don't wanna freeze tonight." he said awkwardly.

She awkwardly got off his lap and snuggled against his shoulder, not lying about the warmth idea, but also wanting to ignore the awkwardness. Connor, for the first time, didn't have a smart-ass comment to his situation. He shut his mouth and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, before eventually falling asleep.

 **00**

 **Connor: That felt… nice. I've never felt like that before, all happy and excited… what's happening to me?**

 **00**

 **Olive: I hoped I wouldn't become too distracted on the show, but getting to know Connor in our alliance… he's everything I want for a boyfriend! He's sarcastic, but with a secret sweet side, and he's smart! I'm typically not one to be chasing after someone like this, pardon my French, but hot damn!**

 **00**

 **Intern 2: -smirks- Hi, I'm Clint. The island's not exactly all the way offline, so I was the reason why the tree fell. Those two would benefit greatly just by cutting to the chase. I bet they're all over each other by the end of the week.**

 **00**

Natalya and Yoshi were still hiking, not letting something like rain slow them down. They made small talk here and there, but they let their friendly rivalry get the better of them, and they rather competed on who would step in the camp first. Even though they were tired, they trekked on, not wanting to lose to the other. Pride was at stake.

Andrew sat in the middle of the campsite with popcorn and an umbrella. As he munched on the kernels, he almost choked when he saw Natalya and Yoshi appear in camp. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and said a duo was there.

On the other side of the walkie, was Chris. He groggily went through cameras to see the duo out of breath, and asking Andrew who he saw get here first. As the intern struggled to answer, Chris wrote down to say a duo arrived tomorrow morning. He and the other campers were too tired for one more announcement. He put it on a sticky note and smacked the screen with it, causing the yellow slip to stick in place.

"Those two would be great tv if they weren't so good at the challenges." he muttered before going to sleep.

 **00**

 **Yoshi: It turns out, that Andrew liked to think of it as a tie. While I hold no ill will to Natalya, I don't do well with ties! Today won't be the last time we face off, mark my words.**

 **00**

 **Natalya: -smirks- Ditto. -referring to Yoshi's confessional, she heard his calm rant about ties-**

 **00**

Zayn sat awake as Unique fell asleep under their tree. She was a great distance away from him, he assumed she thought it was to avoid "funny business".

"Thanks, McLean. Lame challenge, lame partner, and stuck out in the rain. Today sucks." Zayn muttered. "Stuck here twiddling my thumbs, because she doesn't want to hike anymore, and I can't ditch even ditch her!"

He looked around, before standing up. "Need to piss. Holding it in all day." he walked away from the make-shift campsite to go further in the woods.

Once he was at his destination, he was about to do what he went there for, before he saw something shine from the moon. The moon shone from behind the clouds onto a bush, which Zayn noticed. He went to the bush, and picked up the shiny object.

It was the Ridonculous Idol.

 **00**

 **Zayn: Score! At least one good thing came from this stupid challenge. From my memory, this just gets me an advantage for a challenge. Better than nothing!**

 **00 Morning 00**

Holly and Kimberly packed their camp up and were currently hiking again. They didn't talk much due to Kimberly being deaf, but they didn't mind the silence. It stopped raining a couple hours ago, and the two girls constantly stepped in puddles and damp grass. Holly cursed when it got into her shoes, but luckily, Kimberly couldn't hear her.

Holly led Kimberly into a clearing, which turned out to be the camp. Chris was there instead of Andrew, and the girls noticed Yoshi and Natalya sparring in the middle of camp.

Chris grabbed a microphone. "Attention campers! Two teams have made it to camp, only four more teams can grab immunity! Better put a step on it!"

Holly smiled at grabbing immunity, and signed to Kimberly saying they had won. Kimberly smiled, and she went to go watch the spar between Natalya and Yoshi.

Holly, meanwhile, went to look for more idols, but Chris said no one could go into the forest until the challenge was over. She grumbled and went to the Mess Hall.

 **00**

 **Holly: I get why we can't. That way we won't run into any other teams and tell them the way, but doesn't mean it still stinks. At least I got this. -holds up World Tour Idol-**

 **00**

Ivy and Tessa arrived shortly after, as well as the pair of Fletcher and Gabriel. As the duos arrived in the campsite, Pearl and Quentin were still hiking a ways in the forest. They were far from the camp, but they didn't know that.

Quentin wanted to talk to Pearl about any secrets she might've had for the game, but was stopped at every time by the girl interjecting, mostly about where they should go, or other trivial stuff.

Quentin was finally going to speak what was on his mind, but he tripped over a tree root, and was sent rolling down a muddy hill. Pearl ran after him, not being able to complete the challenge without him.

"Stupid nerd." Pearl muttered. "Get back here!"

 **00**

 **Quentin: -coated in at least 3 coats of mud from head to toe- Not a good day!**

 **00**

 **Pearl: Something about Quentin seems off. He doesn't act like the typical nerd, and he's in the shadows way too much. Part of me feels like he wanted to ask me something, but the other part feels like I should focus on other competitors aside from him. Olive and Fletcher are other sneaky figures I should keep an eye on.**

 **00**

Logan and Miles arrived at the campsite. Logan was happy that they had won immunity, while Miles looked a little confused.

"Did we win?" Miles asked.

Logan smiled. "Yes we did! We're both safe for the night."

"Oh." he smiled.

 **00**

 **Logan: To my surprise, he was pretty quiet throughout the night. Occasionally, he made conversation about his favorite superheroes, or video games. It seems I was wrong about the kid… but to be fair, it's been three challenges so far, he might have another side…**

 **-looks unsure- I seriously doubt it though. Man, I feel bad ragging on the kid.**

 **00**

Chris's announcement about only having one duo left for safety got all of the pairs into overdrive. The host put together a small little montage of the duos still in, saying it was a while before the last team showed up.

Aaron and Eric were at the lake of the island, splashing some more water on Eric. The bad boy said he didn't need any, but Aaron didn't want to take any risks. The poor spoon in Eric's hands had been bent all out of shape, but it was not being squeezed at the moment, and still had the functionality of a normal spoon.

Butch and Veronica were snooping around for any idols, not really caring about the challenge. Butch was wary at first, but the bombshell promised that he wouldn't leave tonight. His worries dissipated and he helped her search.

Connor and Olive hiked in silence. Both thought that last night was really nice, but neither of them wanted to bring up the circumstances that brought them to it. Olive even noticed a feint blush on the author's face whenever he turned away, something she usually never sees from him.

Donna and Xander were found again by the bear that chased them earlier. Xander had Daisy in a bridal hold as he ran away from the bear, and the self proclaimed princess didn't complain as Xander ran away from the pursuing bear.

Pearl was chasing after Quentin, who was still rolling down the hill with such momentum, it was a mud-covered snowball effect. Pearl didn't give up chasing him for the hope of him rolling into camp. She was covered in mud, but nowhere near the extent that Quentin was.

Rubi and Shane were conversing as they hiked. Not much of importance was going on, all they really talked was how Rubi was going to help Shane with Tessa.

Zayn sat alone near a tree, sighing. Unique was gone, and he had given up, figuring by the time he found her, the challenge would be over. He pocketed his idol and tried to make it back to camp on his own, not wanting to be out here another night.

 **00**

 **Chris: Some campers ooze drama more than others do, so it pained me to set up that montage.**

 **-banging from the outside, a voice can be heard, sounding to be Clint- Clint: You didn't set up anything! You sat and watched us do it!**

 **Chris: Hmm. Must have slipped my mind.**

 **-grumbling from the outside-**

 **00**

The ten safe campers sat near Chris, wondering who the last team would be. The host sipped on a latte as he waited, already on his second refill.

Clint grumbled as he sat down near Andrew and the other interns. "Why do we not get paid again? You figure with helping Chris out, we'd at least get some form of compensation."

A girl with long, wavy, blonde hair answered him. "We're getting paid. Our contracts say we get paid in one whole paycheck at the end of the season. It goes to our families, so we'd have it by the time we go home."

Clint raised an eye at this. "I didn't see that in my contract."

"It's there. Trust me, with Courtney threatening to sue over and over, Chris has to have some stuff in everyone's contracts."

"REFILL!" Chris called.

Clint cursed under his breath as he got up to go to the host. When he left, Andrew turned to the girl that had talked with Clint.

"W-What's your name?" he stammered.

She smiled. "Edith. You're Andrew, right?"

He nodded fervently. She giggled sweetly in response.

The last duo crossed the line into the camp. Everyone turned towards them, as Chris sounded his airhorn.

"The challenge is over! There are now twelve people up for elimination, but they are only allowed to vote. The safe twelve are free to do whatever they want for the rest of the night. That is all."

Yoshi went over to the duo and gave them congratulations, and extended his hand…

Shane returned the handshake proudly.

Rubi just thanked Yoshi for the nice sportsmanship, and shook his hand after Shane was done. When she let go of him, she was hugged by Kimberly from behind. Holly went up to say well done, something Kimberly wanted the both of them to do.

Ivy and Tessa were with Shane, applauding him for getting immunity. Shane tensed up when he saw Tessa smiling at him, and the vampire "hunter" hoped no one saw him like this.

Two did, Rubi and Ivy.

 **00**

 **Rubi: It seems he'll need a little bit more help on the subject of romance. Hopefully I'll be able to assist him in a helpful way!**

 **00**

 **Ivy: Aww, Shane has a little crush on Tessa! I don't think she noticed him, strangely enough. The little romantic in me hopes she has the same feelings, but maybe that's hoping too much?**

 **00**

The twelve losers sat in the mess hall eating their dinner. (quick list for those who don't have the losers memorized: Aaron, Butch, Connor, Donna, Eric, Olive, Pearl, Quentin, Unique, Veronica, Xander, and Zayn)

Aaron and Eric were a little peeved (Eric moreso), Butch and Veronica weren't fazed, Connor and Olive didn't make eye contact, Xander raised an eye towards Donna staring at him dreamily, Quentin dumped out another glob of mud from inside his ears, Pearl was pissed at the nerd, and Zayn stared at Unique, pissed off.

Chris walked in with his usual gusto. "Man, the tension's so thick, you could cut it even with one of Chef's rusty knives!" he exclaimed. "You'll be voting soon, so be prepared within the next hour." he informed before walking back out.

Xander looked at Donna. "You have an idea on who to vote off?" he asked.

"Eh, I was just going to vote for Butch. Not really much reason to keep him." she said, jerking her thumb towards the bully's direction.

"Good a plan as any." Xander muttered, before going back into his dinner.

Connor sat across from Olive, wordlessly eating dinner. Olive grew tired about this way of behaving, so she finally broke the silence. "Do you want to talk about last night, at all?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"How do we talk about it?" Connor asked her. "How can we? You leaped into my lap when that tree fell, and…"

"And what?" Olive asked.

"And, it felt _nice._ Like _really_ nice. I don't know what's going on with me, I'm not usually like this." he said, brushing his hair out of his face.

Olive got up to put her tray back. "If it's any consolation, I like this side of you. I like it a lot." she said sweetly before going to return her tray.

Connor just put his head on the table. Aaron pat the author's shoulders in a consoling matter.

 **00**

 **Xander: As long as I don't leave, I say voting for Butch is good. Though, I do have to talk with Donna about the lovey dovey eyes.**

 **00 Voting Ceremony 00**

The 12 sat in the booths. Chris stood near his podium with a cheesy grin.

"Well, this is about who I expected to see tonight." the host said. "Nevertheless, you guys know the rules, so, begin voting, as I get the marshmallows."

There wasn't a long wait, as everyone had voted before Chris got the bag out. He smirked. "Excited, are we? The ones safe are… Zayn, Donna, Veronica, Olive, Eric, Connor, Pearl, Unique, Quentin, and Aaron."

As the ten munched, Xander and Butch both looked nonchalant. They both assumed the other was going.

"This is the final marshmallow. To cut to the chase, it goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Butch."

Xander's eyes bugged as he saw Butch catch his marshmallow. Donna had a sad look on her face.

"Xander, please meet me at the Sling. Everyone else can go."

People dispersed, except for Donna. "Figure I could see you off." she said to him.

He smirked, as they both walked to the Sling of Shame.

 **00**

The two sat, near the slingshot, in silence. Xander did speak up when he was about to leave.

"So, I noticed the way you look at me." he began, noticing the girl's blush on her face.

"Well, you're extremely handsome, pardon if I couldn't look away." she joked. "I wanted to get to know you better, but I have nerves of jello."

"Well, it's sort of a good thing we talked about it now. I'm sorry, but if you were beginning to crush on me, I wanted to tell you that I do have a girlfriend back home." Xander told her gently.

"Oooh, yeah, it's a good thing I didn't think about you any further than I did, I wouldn't know how to deal with that." she smiled. "What's her name?"

"Bailey. If anything, she's sort of like you." he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she teased.

They both looked at Chris, who gestured to the Slingshot, implying that it was ready for take-off. Xander shrugged, and climbed in.

"You better win, girl." he teased. "Or else, I'd think this show was a waste of time."

"I won't let you down." she promised.

Chris activated the slingshot, causing the boy to fly off into the horizon, hollering all the way. She sighed, before going back to the cabins.

 **00**

Olive was on a late night stroll, hoping to find some idols. After peering into the nth bush, she kicked the ground in frustration.

"Where could they be?" she asked herself.

Then her ears perked up. She heard something. Some _one._ Getting closer to the person, it sounded like they were crying. She wondered who would be crying out in the forest in a time like this?

Her eyes widened when she found out who.

"Connor?"

 **00**

 **BOOM. Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry for the small wait on this one, personal life got in the way, as well as motivation issues. Hopefully, this is the longest you guys have to wait between chapters, but alas, that would be in an ideal world.**

 **Now, sadly, I wish I had done more with Xander besides the one joke with him and Donna. With a cast this size, I wish I had done more with anyone, really. Who knows, maybe there's room for an aftermath? That would help with some development. Let me know if you're interested in that.**

 **Lastly, thank you guys for the support! It makes me smile when I read those reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **00 Contest Standings 00**

 **Still In:**

 **Aaron, Butch, Connor, Donna, Eric, Fletcher, Gabriel, Holly, Ivy, Kimberly, Logan, Miles, Natalya, Olive, Pearl, Quentin, Rubi, Shane, Tessa, Unique, Veronica, Yoshi, Zayn**

 **Eliminated: Jordyn, Wanda, Xander**

 **00**

 **Idol List:**

 **Island: Brings back teams for a challenge. (hidden)**

 **Action: Pick 10 random confessional tapes to watch. (hidden)**

 **World Tour: Exempt three people from voting. (HELD BY HOLLY)**

 **Revenge: Pick someone to return to the contest. (hidden)**

 **All Star: Give a penalty vote to someone, but if the victim is not eliminated on the same night, the player of the idol receives a penalty vote as punishment. (hidden)**

 **Pahkitew: Gain control of the island for a day. (hidden)**

 **Ridonculous: Gain an advantage for a challenge. (HELD BY ZAYN)**

 **Chris: Immunity. (hidden, still in play until the final 5)**

 **00**

 **-OctoRiter**


End file.
